Black Cuervo
- Zoe Avez= - Cuervo of the Dead= }} |caption = Black Cuervo in UNBSX |alias = Zoe Avez |show = El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera |first = "Enter the Cuervo", March 3rd 2007 |sex = Female |age = 11 |species = Human |eyes = Red |hair = Black |relatives = Voltura (mother), Lady Gobbler (grandmother) |enemies = El Tigre |occupation = School Student, Super Villain |residence = Miracle City}} Black Cuervo (translate- Raven) (Cuervo Negro in Spanish) is the supervillain alter-ego of Zoe Aves. She is the 3rd Super Villain introduced and is in fact the first female supervillain that debuted in the series. Black Cuervo combines physical moves and lasers in her attacks, and as a part of the The Flock of Fury, she is equipped with jet propelled wings that allow her to fly at great speed and altitude. Black Cuervo is also one of the few individuals that actually keeps her identity secret. For most others in the show that have alter egos, people know who is who. She is not known to make friends, but she can be constantly seen trying to seduce Manny. She will occasionally stop in the middle of a fight to to say "something" about him. She often tries to cover her feelings before nearly openly expressing them by shooting or otherwise attempting to harm Manny. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Black Cuervo appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She and El Tigre are the ones to represent their shows in the game. She plays like the opposite of El Tigre, while El Tigre pulls opponents to him and attack, Black Cuervo keeps them at a distance. Bio Zoe Avez is secretly the supervillian known as Black Cuervo, the youngest of the Avez Family (who are collectively known as the Flock of Fury). She has a personal score to settle with Manny Rivera, and is more than determined to prove that Hell really does have no fury like a woman scorned, like her mother and grandmother before her, who, incidentally, also have bad blood with El Tigre's family! Despite this, she maintains a small crush on him. Special Powers *Raven themed combat suit *Razor sharp talons on gloves *Jetpack for flight *Twin laser cannons installed in gloves Quotes Intro *"..." *"I'm not here to make friends, so say whatever you want. I don't care." *"Whatever." *"How DARE you challenge me to a fight you can't hope to win. VENDETTA!" *"I represent the fearsome Flock of Fury! You don't stand a chance!" *"One word, El Tigre. Ven-DETTA!!" (Intro against El Tigre) *"Uh....Vendetta?" (Intro against Vendetta) *"I DESPISE Superheroes! Vamos!" (Intro against Man-Arctica or Really Really Big Man) *"Hope you're not too attached to those toys." (Intro against Skulker) *"Handsome and evil, eh? Let's go....*giggles* bad man!" (Intro against Amon) *"Hey, handsome...I wouldn't mind having a few closeups. And that fancy camcorder as well." (Intro against Tommy) *"A witch... why did it have to be a witch?" (Intro against Shinigami or Stormy) *"Get any venom in me, and I'll let you have a taste of my venom... in pain!" (Intro against Karai or Sanjay and Craig) *"Get any of that chalkdust on the threads, and I will declare revenge!" (Intro against Rudy) Win Pose *"Hmph. You were hardly even a threat." (Win Pose) *"Not nailed down? It's mine!" (Win Pose) *"You didn't stand a chance against me, Zoe Avez! I mean....Black Cuervo!" *points laser at goat* "This must remain our secret, GOAT." *goat bleets then faints* (Win Pose if Black Cuervo wins on a Perfect) *"Ha, ha, ha, ha.....adios, heeeero!!!" *jetpacks away* (Win Pose against El Tigre) *"Ripping off Puma Loco's fighting style? I really pity you." (Win Pose against Zim) *(sarcastically) "Oh, a ghost guitarist that swears vengeance on the surface world. That's original." (Win Pose against Ember) *"You're not a hero. You're a silly nerd. NERD!" (Win Pose against Artie or Jimmy Neutron) *"Hohohohoho!! Silly little boy. Playing with chalk will not help you win this fight!" (Win Pose against Rudy) Victory Screen *"That wasn't my grandmami dressed as me this time. It was the real deal that laid you on a silver platter!" (Victory Screen) *"Me? Have a crush on El Tigre? S-Shut up, I do not!" (Victory Screen) *"You say you don't know where your mami is? Get over it! I barely know anything about mi papi, but you don't see me whining about it!" (Victory Screen against Azula) *"The Flock of Fury doesn't have any room for ducks such as yourselves! Even if you are -- how you say -- QUAZY!!! (Victory Screen against SwaySway and Buhdeuce) *"There's more than one way to skin a cat." (Victory Screen against Kitty Katswell) *"You're too much of a goody two-shoes, El Tigre. That's why you don't get to hang around me. Your loss." (Victory Screen against El Tigre) Miscallaneons TBA Alternate Costume Name: Zoe Avez First Appearance: "Enter the Cuervo" March 3, 2007 Bio: Zoe Aves is a classmate of Manny and Frida who, unknown to everybody else, is the Super Villain Black Cuervo. From the end of her debut episode Enter the Cuervo and on, she is seen to have a crush on Manny and will flirt with him from time to time. She is at odds with Manny's best friend Frida however, and constantly tries to embarrass her in front of everybody, including Manny. She is the daughter of Carmelita Aves (Voltura) and granddaughter of Grandmami Aves (Lady Gobbler). Halloween Costume Name: Cuervo of the Dead First Appearance: None Bio: During one of her heists with Django of the Dead, Black Cuervo hid out in his realm, the Land of the Dead. To her horror, she discovered that the longer she stayed, the more her own body eroded! Django's mystical powers, however, had kept her alive until she had returned to the land of the living. .......VEEEEEENDEEEEETAAA......... Gallery Black_Cuervo-_Zoë_Aves.png|Black Cuervo in El Tigre nicktoons___black_cuervo__alternate_costume__by_neweraoutlaw-d5qkfs0.png|Zoe Avez nicktoons___black_cuervo__halloween_costume__by_neweraoutlaw-d657lpz.png|Cuervo of the Dead nicktoons___black_cuervo__palette_swaps__by_neweraoutlaw-d5uzekv.png|Palette Swap Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Starter Category:Playable Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Chronicles of illusion characters Category:Villains